


Christmas Eve - #Sidlotte Poetry

by JazzyOz



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Gen, Passion, Soulmates, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz
Summary: A snow fight with the kids leads to something wonderful...This is just a once-off poem.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Other(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Sidney Parker & Other(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 49





	Christmas Eve - #Sidlotte Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very ever 1st work posted here on AO3. I have just started posting some poetry on Twitter. For those that know me and follow me, you can see these at @swingingdownthe or known as I am here = JazzyOz! I decided to post this here, as I realised it was quite long, and too difficult to follow on twitter. So anyhow, hope you enjoy some of my new work. Thanks everyone. 
> 
> Please have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy, Healthy and Safe New Year. What ever you do. Never give up on your happiness in life!
> 
> Cheers Jazzy 💖

As I looked outside to the cold snowy morning, my heart felt so warm. Skipped a few delightful beats. Thud. Thud. Oh! Crash! Thump. Boom...STOP!

I realise I am crying, but they are happy tears. Finally. I grin. It grows from ear to ear. When I look at the scene before me. Love. Laughter. Children. Snow fights!

Then she turns around. HER. My Existence. My Life. MY whole world NOW. My LOVE. HER smile undoes me right there and then. 

I venture outside. It’s bitterly cold, but somehow, I’m very warm. Snow suddenly thrown in my face. I laugh out loud. Cry even. 

SHE turns around to face me. Jumps up on tiptoes, to kiss off the snow off my face. I embrace HER waist ever so lovingly. So tight. I never want to let HER go. I kiss her eagerly back. Softly. Tenderly caress her cheek.

Her warm gloved hands moved my hands to her stomach. Ever so slowly. Stay there. Her hands are so warm. My hands are now warm. Oh! Oh! Oh! HER stomach is very warm too. 

She looks up at me with her big brown doe eyes that I love so much. That I get lost in each time. They are wet. Silence. Silence. I cannot hear anything around me. I cannot see anything else around me. Oh...Oh! Oh! What?! My hands are suddenly tingling. The sensation is…what are these feelings I am feeling? Oh my. It is happening all at once! The fear. The excitement. The trepidation. 

I look down at HER hands. Aware. Revelation. I look up again at HER. Then down again. Oh! OH, MY LORD!

No words are needed between us. I kiss HER with so much passion and elation. Oh. Christ. This is REAL isn’t it? SHE nods silently back to me. This is the best Christmas present a man like me could ever receive. 

A new WIFE. Our FIRST child. Bliss. Heaven. Miracle. Whatever you may call it. 

As I hug my WIFE close to me, I look up to the sky. I silently nod to HIM and pray the rest of my life will be blessed with miracles like this one.


End file.
